McQueen meets Damien/Nicknaming Ryan, "Ginoryan"
This is how McQueen meets Damien and Nicknaming Ryan, "Ginoryan" goes in Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of Monsters Vs. Aliens. arrives outside the gents bathroom Lightning McQueen: I'm leaking. I never leak. Ryan and the others Ryan F-Freeman: Look. I don't know what happened to me and Susan but, we should be able to shrink back to normal sooner or later. Crash Bandicoot: You know it, mate. But, what did happened to you is that you grown about 14 feet tall. Matau T. Monkey: Forteen? I guess it is a number. Master Ryan? I guess when B.O.B asks Susan for her Monster name. You know something that will make Megatron scream when he see you coming like.... screams Look out! Here comes.... Ryan F-Freeman: Ginoryan. Meg Griffin: Ginoryan? Who's that? Ryan F-Freeman: It's my monster nickname. Sci-Ryan: Hmm. I like it. I think I need to know what happened to you. put his hand on Ryan's leg and his eyes turn white. Flashback to a scene called "Ryan and Susan turn into giants" Meg Griffin: Wow. Ryan. You're glowing. Ryan F-Freeman: smiles Thanks, Meg. Cody Fairbrother: No. Brother. You're literally glowing. You're glowing aqua blue. Ryan F-Freeman: What? sees himself growing Uh oh. Whoa! Meg! Crash Bandicoot: Ryan! What is happing to you?! Ryan F-Freeman: I'm suddenly growing. Oisin Ryan: Help! We're shrinking! Matau T. Monkey: No, Oisin. I think my master is getting... BIGGER!!! Evil Ryan: How big is he gonna get?! Sci-Ryan: Who knows! Let me grab Sunset and get out of here! Ryan F-Freeman: Quickly, everyone move before we step on someone. Crash Bandicoot: Ok. leads his friends out and Ryan breaks through the roof followed by Susan Sci-Ryan: By Primus! Ryan F-Freeman: Careful, Susan, you don't wanna step on anyone. ends and Sci-Ryan's eyes turn to normal Sci-Ryan: Whoa. What... does the rest of you look like? Ryan F-Freeman: Me. Only a more gigantic me. Crash Bandicoot: I guess you can play with Megatron as a toy. Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. up Megatron I guess he is more of a toy then hero. the gents bathroom, McQueen enters a cupical Lightning McQueen: No way. goes in to Ryan and the gang. Ryan plays with Megatron like a toy Cody Fairbrother: Look at Ginoryan playing with Megatron, Sunset. I guess Bertram will be your bodyguard. Sunset Shimmer: Hey. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. Megatron's arms up and down I think he should be Iago's bodyguard. Megatron like a top Megatron: Can you stop that? Jessie Primefan: laughs Sorry. I know I like Ryan when he was normal size but now, he's another person. Ryan F-Freeman: I know. the bathroom, an amercian car slinks in Lightning McQueen: Ok. I hope Ryan is normal like he is. backs out of his cupicle to Ryan and the gang. Ryan picks up Sunset carefully and lifts her to his face Sunset Shimmer: Wow. You're so careful, Ryan. Why did you tell us to move before you and Susan step on someone? Ryan F-Freeman: Because, I want to make sure no one gets hurt or squished, Sunset. Sunset Shimmer: Oh. Bertram T. Monkey: Hey. With Ryan a giant, he can be Sunset's bodyguard. Like I would be. the bathroom, Lightning sees two cars Lightning McQueen: Hey. A Trunkov and a Hugo. No offense to your makes and models but you guys break down faster then my friend Otis in Radiator Springs if you get what I mean. american car sticks a device to him Lightning McQueen: Ow! What the? the American car Whoa. Are you okay? The American Car: I'm fine. Tigan: Hey, race car! We would like to get to our private business here, if you don't mind. Lightning. McQueen: Oh, yeah. Don't let me get in the way of your private business. Oh, a little advice! You head into that big white room and see two giants, you best clear out right away. Tigan: Thank you. Lightning McQueen: It's better to be safe than sorry. Helen: Got it! Lightning McQueen: And remember, they're both about 14 feet tall. Well. One of them is 14 feet tall. The other is about 49 feet 11 inches tall. Tigan and Helen: Get out of here! Lightning McQueen: Alright then. makes his way out. Outside, Damien is about to enter but Lightning passes Damien: This cannot be him. back to Ryan and the gang. Evil Ryan makes a plan to make Ryan back to normal size Evil Anna: Evil Ryan? You know what that plan of yours is? Evil Ryan: My plan, Evil Anna, is for me to use my magic to make Ryan small. So he can be with Meg again. Ryan F-Freeman: I appreciate that idea of yours, Evil me. If you can make me normal or maybe 5 foot 7, Susan and I will go to somewhere like Nevada. Oh. Paris! I always wanted to go there to see Alya. Crash Bandicoot: So, Susan can come with us to Paris? Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. Evil Ryan Ok, Evil me. Do your stuff. Evil Ryan: It will hurt a little. hands transform to his magic shockers Magic shockers, activate. Ryan try to use his shockers but getting Ryan and himself shocked Sci-Ryan: Ryan! You ok? Ryan F-Freeman: Am I small again? Jessie Primefan: Afraid not, Boyfriend. Crash Bandicoot: Boyfriend? Jessie Primefan: It's a nickname for Ryan now he is in love with his new girlfriend. Meg Griffin: Who? Jessie Primefan: Susan Murphy. A.K.A, Ginormica. She is Ryan's new girlfriend until he is back to normal size. Evil Ryan: coughs Well, that plan backfired and shocked me. In fact, Ryan actually grown a couple of feet. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. So. Where is Susan? Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes